enchere bishojo
by juliabakura
Summary: une enchere de bishojo, la suite de l'enchere bishohen d'orieul.
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc une petite enchére pour les mecs...  
Atemu:Je m'y attendait tout de même mais pas venant de toi...

Si je te dit que j'avais le choix entre ça et un steapt tease...  
JB:TU SERAIS MORT A PEINE TU SERAIS ENTRE JARAMA!!!!  
Mais quoi... 

Crouck:Si on pouvait passer aux enchéres se serait bien non?  
JB:Oui mais bon toutes les filles ne sont pas présentes...  
Crouck:Pas grave on va commencé avec ceux qu'on a...

Atemu:Du moment qu'il y a Méli ça me vas.  
Bakura:Moi je sais pas...  
Alister:J'ai réussi à me reprocurer de L'argent!!!  
Seto:Faut dire aussi que si tu paris sur Orelio les affaires vont bien.  
Duke:J'ai aussi une revanche à prendre...  
Orelio:MA THEA!!!!

Je me demande toujours comment ça se fait que se gars ne soit toujours pas...  
JB:Je sais...Je sais...Crouck tu commence.  
Crouck:Oui donc voici...

Crouck:Voici en premiére, Camilla...

Camilla arrive avec un déguisement de Seto.

Seto:C'est qui qui s'occupe des costumes?

C'est normalement Orelio, mais bon...Il a laissé sa malle, et laisse les filles choisir.

Crouck:Je devrait peut être demandé à mettre à certainne fille certain costume.  
Reynolds:IL EST HORS DE QUESTION DE ME FAIRE PORTER UNE ROBE!!!  
Crouck:Je peux lancer ma vente?

Vas y j'essaye de contacter Julia...

Crouck:Alors?  
Makuba:Je propose 5€  
Crouck:Elle vaut plus que ça tout de même...   
Pas d'autre proposition?  
Makuba:Apparement non.  
Crouck:Bon adjugé à Makuba...Je parie que vous avez maginencer juste pour garder de L'argent.  
Camilla:descent de la scéne.Tu croyais pas, que j'allais le laissé le faire dépenser de L'argent pour rien...  
Crouck:Traitresse...

JB:CA CHAUFFE VOUS POUVEZ PAS DIMINUER LE CHAUFFAGE!!!!

Je te ferais dire, que c'est à cause de toi que L'on est dans cette petite piéce, et que nous sommes obligé de faire avec pour les dépenses de Loft Yugioh.  
JB:Pas de ma faute...   
Orieul:arrive.J'ai rien raté?  
JB:Non... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Crouck:Bon ben on vas passer à la suivante... 

Attend j'ai une question...

Crouck:Vas-y... 

Je peux venir aprés pour acheter aussi?

JB:TU VEUX MON POINGT DANS TA...   
Crouck:Bien sur...

Chouette!!!!

Crouck:Si tu as un remplaçant.

A mince...

Crouck:Donc maintenant c'est... Crouck:J'apelle Orianna à la barre!!!   
JB:Tu peux arrété tes bétises CROUCK!!!   
Crouck:Oh ça va...Bon alors elle vient Orianna?  
JB:Orieul est partie la cherché...  
Orianna:JE VEUX PAS!!!!!

Je plaint les filles...

Crouck:Pas moi.  
Atemu:Alors c'est quand qu'elles viennent?  
Tastuki:Ouais!!!  
Crouck:J'y suis pour rien, si on avait plus de budjet, on en serait pas Là. 

Orianna se raméne avec une robe blanche ravissante en soie.

Orianna:Je te jure Orelio, qu'aprés cet enchére, tu ne reverra plus aucun de tes costumes...  
Seto:Je suis d'accord avec toi.  
Crouck:Alors vous donner combien?

Tastuki:Je me tate je me tate...  
Crouck:Faudrais un volontaire quand même, vous allez tout de même pas dire qu'elle est moche!!!  
Les mecs:ON A JAMAIS DIT CA!!!  
Crouck:Alors?

Orelio:Je donne 100€  
Orianna:Oh non.  
Tastuki:150€  
Orelio:200   
Tastuki:250  
crouck:je me demande pourquoi il demande ça orelio?

Juste parce qu'il veux retrouver sa valise de costumes pour seto.

Orelio:300  
Tastuki:500   
orelio:Euh...Je laisse...  
Crouck:Bon une fois...Deux fois...Adjugé à Tastuki pour 500€  
Orianna:Ouf... 

Oh moin elle n'est pas avec L'autre.

Crouck:Se saurait le comble...

Oui mais je te parie que tu sais qui vas encore criée...

Crouck:Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Pas grave...Tient on tocque à ma porte.MAIS!!!NOOOONNN REND MOI CA!!!!!

Crouck:Bon on continue ...Maintenant c'est au tour de...


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon eh bien on continue !!!Merci pour les encouragements de certains.je précise que Auteuse n'est pas le féminin d'auteur c'est juste un pseudo !!!_

**Chapitre 2**

**Crouck**:C'est au tour de ...Shampoo...  
**Shampoo**:arrive avec une salopette.MAIS POURQUOI JE DOIS PORTAIS CA!!!

JULIA DESCEND DE LA TOUT DE SUITE!!!  
**Julia**:C'est rey-chan qui m'a envoyé pour t'empécher d'aller prendre des photos et de les revendres.

**Crouck**:S'aurait été génial...Mais bon...  
**Shampoo**:_regard noir sur Crouck_.  
**Crouck**:Donc qui est ce qui veut acheter cette charmante jeune fille?  
**Jinan**:Moi je garde mes sous pour lyndis.  
**Atemu**:C'est quand même cruel de mettre des enfants dedans.  
**Crouck**:Eux, ont ne les déguise pas, et in fait quand même gaffe.

AU SECOURS!!! APPELEZ SOS PERSONNAGE MALTRAITE!!!  
**Julia**:et si je te dit que c'est JB qui s'en occupe?  
Tans mieux...

**Crouck**:humhum...   
**Thib**:On peut en acheter combien?  
**Crouck**:Comme pour L'autre enchére, une seule.  
**Atemu**:Tans mieux.   
**Orelio**:MOUIN!!!J'avais réservé tout mon argent pour plein de fille.  
**Crouck:**C'est qui qui la prend?   
**Thib**:Bon je me dévoue, pour 50€!!   
**Crouck**:Quelqu'un a autre chose à ajouter?   
**Ramna**:Oui moi, j'ajoute 100€  
**Thib**:Tans mieux je pourrais garder de L'argent pour Lamu.  
**Shampoo**:THIB!!!!   
**Crouck**:Une fois...  
**Shampoo**:THIBB!!!   
**Crouck**:Deux fois...  
**Shampoo**:THIBBB!!!   
**Crouck**:TROIS FOIS ADJUGE VENDU ON PASSE A LA SUIVANTE!!!   
**Shampoo**_:à moitié contente._Maiseuh... 

J'aimerais pas être à sa place.  
**Julia**:Ouais, mais bon...  
C'est vrai que tu es Là...REYNOLDS VEINT M'AIDER!!!

**Reynolds**:Tu te débrouille du moment que j'ai la paix.

**Crouck**:La suivante!!!

**Auteuse**:_arrivé habillé à la façon de crouck...Ce qui veut dire, un jean bleu avec un tea shirt blanc_.Me v'Là!!!   
**Crouck**:Encore elle!!!

Moi je sais pas qui va L'acheter.

_Silence total._

**Auteuse**:Vous allait quand même pas me dire que personnes ne veut de moi.   
**Vb**:J'hésite je pourrais me vengeais dessus mais je veux aussi me vengeais sur quelqu'un d'autre.  
**YB**:Je sais pas...  
**Yugi**:_regarde son argent_...

Julia tu peux me dire ce que VB entend par Là?  
**Julia**:Vengeance contre JB!!!  
Julia tu peux me garder le truc Là en ce moment le temps que j'aille rendre un compte...  
**Julia**:D'accord. 

**Crouck**:Et Orelio qui n'est pas Là...  
**Seto**:Il est coincé dans les chiottes.  
**Jarul**:Ouais mais tout de même...Pourquoi JB est rentrée aussi?  
**Crouck**:QUOI?!   
**JB**:_re part dans les coulisses trempés jusqu'aux os_.On en discute aprés.  
**Crouck:**Alors pour cette auteuse?  
**Auteuse:**YB mon petit YB je t'ailes pourquoi tu me prends pas?  
**YB**:Pas assez fous pour t'acheter...   
**Auteuse**:Bon alors je vais dire où tu mets toute ta réserve d'ail.  
**YB**:10€!!!!  
**Seto:**Mmmm...Mais moi je conserve pour autre chose.  
**Yugi**:100€ pour L'auteuse avec les infos comprise...  
**Garusis:**Il fait quoi notre yugi?  
**Jarul**:Il cottise pour les autres?   
**Crouck**:Alors?  
**YB**:_recompte son argents_.ATTENDS!!  
**Crouck**:Une fois...Deux fois...et...  
**YB**:NAN DEUX SECONDES!!!  
**Crouck**:ADJUGE A YUGI!!!  
**Auteuse**:_contente_.Bon on y vas Yugi?  
**Yugi:**On va au restau d'abord car j'ai faim moi.  
**Auteuse**:Ok...  
**YB**:NAN!!!

**Crouck**:Bon à la suivante...

**Julia**:Il fait bon ici y a la clim...

**Crouck**:On voit qui a payé de sa poche pour mettre les choses aux point.

**Julia**:On toque à la porte.  
**Atemu**:C'est le pinguoin?   
**Julia**:Non c'est sa femme...  
**Atemu**:IL A UNE FEMME?  
**JB**: Julia Ca suffit tes bétises...  
**Maria**:Je sais que tu m'apelle Icewoman, mais faut pas exagérer non plus... (C'est elle qui est montée !!!)  
**JB**:Vous allez descendre ou quoi?

**Crouck**:Je demande une pause...   
**JB**:Pourquoi?  
**Crouck**:Que les mecs, aillent boire un coups dans le bistrot d'en face au frais de Jarama, et vous les filles je dois vous parler...

**_(Quelques instant plus tard…)_**

**CB**:_a pris la place de Crouck._Bon c'est moi qui continue les enchére!!! MOUTONS!!!  
**Moutons**:_arrivent avec une Angéle déguiser_.La voilà!!!!  
**JB**:Oh LàLà...  
**Orieul**:Qui a donné cette idée?  
**Toutes les filles** _regard noire sur Orieul..._  
**Orieul**:J'ai rien dit.

Je suis de retour!!!

**CB**:POUR NOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR!!!!   
**Pikachu**:_arrive prés de CB_.Pika...(traduction :avance ...)  
**CB**:Scuse!!!Je disais donc, Une Angéle avec un costume de DOOM, qui veut acheter?  
**Raphaël**:300€pour angéle!!!  
**CB**:Eh bien c'est pas rien!!!!  
**Raphaël**:Mais elle les vaut.   
**CB**:Y a personne qui se manifetse? **CB**:Eh bien adjugé pour Raphaël.  
**Raphaël**:Allez viens Angéle.  
**Angéle**:_contente_.Merci.   
**Crouck**:_reviens_ .CB descend de Là tout de suite...  
**CB**:NAN!!!!  
**Crouck**:Tu descends...   
CB:NAN!!!  
**Crouck**:Je compte jusqu'à trois...1...2...  
**Moutons**:_embarquent Crouck_.ON Y VAS!!!!  
**Orieul**:--" désespérant...

**_(à suivre…)_**


End file.
